(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and an apparatus for managing a resource.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Sensors used in a ubiquitous sensor network (USN) have resource properties for USN services. For anyone to easily use resources such as the sensor, it is important to provide a method for effectively defining resources to use the resources to be suited to a goal of services, in addition to connecting the sensors to the USN. Despite opened resources which may be accessed by anyone, when a user needs to control each resource one by one, a system may not substantially provide useful services.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.